1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oilfield operations and more particularly to the downhole apparatus utilizing fiber optic sensors and use of same in monitoring the condition of downhole equipment, monitoring certain geological conditions, reservoir monitoring and remedial operations.
2. Background of the Art
A variety of techniques have been utilized for monitoring wellbores during completion and production of wellbores, reservoir conditions, quantities of hydrocarbons (oil and gas), operating downhole devices in the wellbores, and determining the physical condition of the wellbore and downhole devices.
Reservoir monitoring typically involves determining certain downhole parameters in producing wellbores at various locations in one or more producing wellbores in a field, typically over extended time periods. Wireline tools are most commonly utilized to obtain such measurements, which involves transporting the wireline tools to the wellsite, conveying the tools into the wellbores, shutting down the production and making measurements over extended periods of time and processing the resultant data at the surface. Seismic methods wherein a plurality of sensors are place on the earth's surface and a source placed at the surface or downhole are utilized to provide maps of subsurface structure. Such information is used to update prior seismic maps to monitor the reservoir of field conditions. Updating excision 3-D seismic maps over time is referred to in industry as “4-D Seismic”. The above described methods are very expensive. The wire methods are utilized at relatively large time intervals, thereby not providing continuous information about the wellbore condition or that of the surrounding formations.
Placement of permanent sensors in the wellbore, such as temperature sensors, pressure sensors, accelerometers and hydrophones has been proposed to obtain continuous wellbore and formation information. A separate sensor is utilized for each type of parameter to be determined. To obtain such measurements from the entire useful segments of each wellbore, which may have multi-lateral wellbores, requires using a large number of sensors, which requires a large amount of power, data acquisition equipment and relatively large space in the wellbore: this may be impractical or prohibitively expensive.
Once the information has been obtained, it is desirable to manipulate downhole devices such as completion and production strings. Prior art methods for performing such functions rely on the use of electrically operated devices with signals for their operation communicated through electrical cables. Because of the harsh operating conditions downhole, electrical cables are subject to degradation. In addition, due to long electrical path lengths for downhole devices, cable resistance becomes significant unless large cables are used. This is difficult to do within the limited space available in production strings. In addition, due to the high resistance, power requirements also became large.
One particular arrangement in which operation of numerous downhole devices becomes necessary is in secondary recovery. Injection wells have, of course, been employed for many years in order to flush residual oil in a on toward a production well and increase yield from the area. A common injection scenario is to pump steam down an injection well and into the formation which functions both to heat the oil in the formation and force its movement through the practice of steam flooding. In some cases, heating is not necessary as the residual oil is in a flowable form, however in some situations the oil is in such a viscous form that it requires heating in order to flow. Thus, by using steam one accomplishes both objectives of the injection well: 1) to force residual oil toward the production well and 2) to heat any highly viscous oil deposits in order mobilize such oil to flow ahead of the flood front toward the production well. As is well known to the are, one of the most common drawbacks of employing the method above noted with respect to injection wells is an occurrence commonly identified as “breakthrough”. Breakthrough occurs when a portion of the flood front reaches the production well. As happens the flood water remaining in the reservoir will generally tend to travel the path of least resistance and will follow the breakthrough channel to the production well. At this point, movement of the viscous oil ends. Precisely when and where the breakthrough will occur depends upon water/oil mobility ratio, the lithology, the porosity and permeability of the formation as well as the depth thereof. Moreover, other geologic conditions such as faults and unconformities also affect the in-situ sweep efficiency.
While careful examination of the formation by skilled geologists can yield a reasonable understanding of the characteristics thereof and therefore deduce a plausible scenario of the way the flood front will move, it has hot heretofore been known to monitor precisely the location of the flood front as a whole or as individual sections thereof. By so monitoring the flood front, it is possible to direct greater or lesser flow to different areas in the reservoir, as desired, by adjustment of the volume and location of both injection and production, hence controlling overall sweep efficiency. By careful control of the flood front, it can be maintained in a controlled, non fingered profile. By avoiding premature breakthrough the flooding operation is effective for more of the total formation volume, and thus efficiency in the production of oil improved.
In production wells, chemicals are often injected downhole to treat the producing fluids. However, it can be difficult to monitor and control such chemical injection in real time. Similarly, chemicals are typically used at the surface to treat the produced hydrocarbons (i.e., to break down emulsions) and to inhibit corrosion. However, it can be difficult to monitor and control such treatment in real time.
The present invention addresses to above-described deficiencies of the prior art and provides apparatus and methods which utilize sensors (such as fiber optic sensors), wherein each sensor can provide information about more than one parameter to perform a variety of functions. The sensors are used to measure parameters related to the chemical introduction in real time so that the chemical treatment system can be accurately monitored and controlled.
The present invention addresses the above-described deficiencies of prior art and provides apparatus and methods which utilize fiber optic sensors, wherein each sensor can provide information about more than one parameter to perform a variety of functions The sensors may be placed along any length of the wellbore. Sensor segments, each containing one or more sensors, may be coupled to form an active section that may be disposed in the casing or continuous monitoring of the wellbore. Sensors may be distributed in a wellbore or multiple wellbores for determining parameters of interest. Hermetically ad optical fibers coated with high temperature resistant materials are commercially available. Single or multi-mode sensors be fabricated along the length of such optical fibers. Such sensors include temperature, pressure and vibration sensors. Such sensors cam withstand high temperatures in excess of 250 degree Celsius for extended time periods and thus have been found to be useful in wellbore applications. An optical fiber is a special case of an optical waveguide and in most applications, other types of optical waveguides, including those containing a fluid, can usually be substituted for optical fiber.
The present invention provides certain completion and production strings that utilize fiber optical waveguide based sensor and devices. The invention also provides a method of generating electrical power downhole, utilizing light cells installed in the wellbore.